


Fucking Forever

by luthorzorel



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, Rules, fluff and some angst, soft rue and jules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthorzorel/pseuds/luthorzorel
Relationships: Rue Bennett & Jules Vaughn, Rue Bennett/Jules Vaughn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Fucking Forever

Jules can always tell when Rue is starting to get bad again when her text messages go unanswered. Rue, the same Rue who once responded to Jules at 3:17 am because she woke up to her phone buzzing and knew it must be her best friend, her best friend that she wanted to talk to no matter how tired she was, no matter what ridiculous time of night it was.   
It wasn’t like it was on purpose, or even a very noticeable difference, but Jules knew Rue, and Rue knew Jules. It was the tiny details that mattered, the changes so miniscule that only those paying the closest attention could notice, like when Rue typed ‘u’ instead of ‘you.’ The blonde had always been the type of person to recognize the slightest changes in attitude, the smallest shift in body language, and then dwell on them to the point where these almost immeasurable shifts became the only thing she could think about. It was one of her greatest weaknesses, seeing things that nobody else saw and letting them destroy her, but it was also one of her greatest strengths, as it allowed her to help those closest to her before they even had to ask.   
So when Rue started using far too many acronyms in her texts and replying twenty minutes later as opposed to five, Jules knew she was beginning to slip. It was part of who she was, part of who they both were. There would be good days that felt too good to be real, and bad days that made each girl feel like they would never see the sun again. It would never be easy, but they knew they would always have each other.   
After a few days of seeming a little off, Rue skipped school. Jules took this as her window in and biked over that afternoon, texting Gia beforehand to ask her to leave the backdoor open. She had her own key that Leslie had given her after many mornings of waking up to find the two girls entangled in bed, Jules having crawled in sometime the night before, but she always felt intrusive using it. She had barely even touched the dull silver key except to fiddle with it and think about how safe Rue and her family made her feel.   
Parking her bike next to Rue’s, she swung her backpack over one shoulder and opened the door as quietly as she could upon seeing that Leslie’s car was in the driveway.   
“Hi Jules,” the woman greeted her with a warm but sad smile and motioned towards her eldest daughters bedroom. “She’s in there. Maybe you’ll have better luck than I did.”   
Leslie looked tired, and Jules knew she had been right to come. Rue never had to say anything, really, because Jules would always know before anything even happened.  
Making quiet small talk about school with her best friend’s mother, Jules filled a glass with water.  
Even though she hadn’t told Rue that she was coming over, she felt no apprehension as she knocked softly on the door, and when there was no response from the other side, swung it open slowly.   
“Are you thirsty? I brought you some water.”  
Rue emerged almost immediately from a pile of blankets so that only her head was showing, her eyes glazing over slightly with tears.   
“Hi Jules.”   
Her voice was almost a whisper but Jules knew this was her invitation to stay. She shut the bedroom door, and placing the glass on the girl’s bedside table, pulled off the covers on the vacant side of the bed and crawled in.   
“I missed you,” she said, resting her head in between Rue’s neck and shoulders, breathing in the smell of her shampoo.   
“I missed you too. Can we just lay here for awhile?”   
Jules nodded.   
“Of course baby. Whatever you want.”  
Wrapping her arms around Rue, Jules positioned herself so that as much of her body was touching the other girl’s as possible, legs intertwined, fingers tangled together. She felt Rue slowly begin to match her breathing, and they lay their in comfortable silence for a long time, though she wasn’t sure exactly how long. Time passed differently when they were together, like every moment could have lasted a lifetime but somehow once it was over, it hadn’t been even close to enough.   
Jules had her lips pressed to the side of Rue’s neck when she felt her stir.  
“Do you really think we’ll last forever?” Her voice sounded strange, almost muffled. Jules instantly recognized it as an attempt to choke back tears and felt her stomach leap to her throat.  
“What? Of course.”  
When Rue didn’t respond she sat up, facing her.  
“Of course,” she repeated firmly. “Why would you ask that?”  
Rolling over to face the blonde, Rue sniffled and muttered under her breath.   
“It’s stupid, sorry.”   
“Hey, look at me,” Jules said quietly, gently lifting Rue’s chin up so their eyes were locked on each others. “It’s not stupid. At all. You’re my forever, literally my fucking forever.”  
The curly haired girl smiled clumsily, her lips barely parting to show her front teeth. Jules loved when she smiled like that.   
“Yeah, you’re right. It’s just this guy at NA kept getting on me about how nothing lasts forever and everyone is temporary, and how I’m just wasting my time chasing after someone who-”  
“Rue, breathe. I mean it. Forever. That isn’t going to change.”  
Smiling, Rue placed her head on Jules’s chest, closing her eyes and feeling the other girl’s heartbeat pulse in her ears. Jules was right. This felt good, and if she said it was forever, then she believed her. She would always believe her.   
“Okay.”  
They stayed curled together like that for the rest of the night in some unspoken agreement that neither of them wanted to move from the bed unless the other one did. The trance was only broken when the blonde shot up, throwing the covers off of her.   
“FUCK, I forgot.”  
“What, what did you forget?” Rue’s eyes widened as she watched her best friend scramble, seemingly searching the blankets for something. After about twenty seconds of frantic groping around the bed, Jules emerged with her phone.  
“I have something to show you,” she said in a hushed voice, her eyes gleaming, sparkling in the dark room.   
Leaning back into Rue, she opened her phone and showed her a google webpage that had been bookmarked under ‘Rules.’   
“Look,” she said breathlessly. “I know it’s early, really early, and we have no money and we still have to graduate fucking high school first, but look, Rue. It’s for us. It’s our tiny, roach ridden, New York City apartment. When I can’t sleep I look through the listings and think about how we would decorate each space. And this one is perfect. The perfect amount of chaotic, the perfect amount of you and me.”   
When Rue still hadn’t responded, Jules looked up from the screen and frowned.   
“Rue? I’m sorry, I just totally freaked you out. I’m sorry, it’s more of a comfort thing than a serious thing, obviously we aren’t moving in tomorrow or anything,” but she was cut off by soft laughter.  
“Jules, I fucking love it. Are you kidding? I love it” and Jules could tell by the way she was looking at her that she really did.   
“It’s cute, isn’t it? I told you that when I mean forever, I mean fucking forever.”   
They held each other’s gaze for a moment, both so enraptured with the love they had found that neither could fully grasp it, bursting with a sense of security neither had felt before. Rue thought she could see Jules trying to blink away tears and pulled her in much tighter than before, holding her and burying her face into her shoulder.   
“I love you, Jules. Thanks for coming over. I feel a lot better.” Though she couldn’t see her, she had a feeling the other girl was smiling.  
“I love you too, Rue.”  
“For fucking forever.”


End file.
